


Gone Wrong

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Gone Wrong

If the two of you roomed together, you would be found out immediately. JJ was too beautiful for you to keep your hands off her and neither one of you were what you’d consider very quiet. Plus, you had no intentions of telling the team about your relationship just yet, so when you were away on cases, you always made a point of choosing different roomies, or no roomies at all. For today, JJ was rooming with Spencer and you’d taken the solo room. 

After hopping out of the shower, you pulled on a pair of black satin panties and matching bra and settled into the bed, toweling your hair to dry it. Once it was good enough you threw the towel on the floor. Damn, your hair looked good. Half dry, half wet, cascading in front of your eyes just slightly. 

Since you were alone, maybe it was time to have some fun with JJ. Grabbing your phone, you angled yourself on the bed in a way you liked and snapped a picture, quickly sending it to your lover. 

It took her about two seconds to reply.

JJ: Are you trying to kill me? I’m in the room with Spencer.

Y/N: I know. That’s why this is fun.

JJ: Well, the more you torture me now, the more I’m going to fuck your brains out when we get back.

Y/N: Is that supposed to be a threat? Because I’m actually in the process of thinking of what to say next. Do you have any particular way you’d like to fuck my brains out? I’m interested.

JJ: First, I’m going to finger you until you’re a sweating, cumming mess and then after that I figure I’ll do the same with my mouth. At least two more times. I want you shaking.

Goddammit. Maybe this was going to backfire on you. Now you were getting all hot and bothered. Actually…

Reaching down, you slid your first two fingers into your panties, gently massaging your clit as you thought of what JJ had said. While you imagined her lips against your slit, your breathing began to quicken, so your fingers did the same. Before you got out of control though, you hit the record button on your phone and let it capture the sounds you were making for about a minute, ending with breathlessly moaning her name. You purposely made the decision not to come to keep her on her toes. 

With a quick swipe, you sent the sound bite with a text that read:

Y/N: Might want to listen to that with headphones on. ;)

JJ: I’m going to kill you.

Y/N: You’re going to listen to it though. I know you.

JJ: You’re dead.

Smiling to yourself, you leaned back into the pillows and grabbed the book you were reading, waiting patiently for a reply.

About five minutes later you got a reply.

JJ: I thought you were just going to be talking. Moaning my name? Touching yourself? Whimpering? Ah! I’m sitting her squirming and Spencer is getting curious as to why. 

Y/N: Well then get better at controlling yourself. What am I supposed to do? ;)

JJ: Stop touching yourself and sending me soundbites!

As a joke you sent her another sound clip - this one of you making a silly noise. But you did tell her to listen with headphones on anyway. 

JJ: You’re a dork.

Y/N: You love me.

You waited for another reply, but didn’t get one for nearly 15 minutes, which was weird because if she was going to sleep she’d tell you.

Y/N: Babe?

JJ: Yea?

Y/N: I said you love me and you didn’t say anything.

JJ: What are you talking about? I sent you a reply right after.

You double-checked your phone but didn’t see anything. All of a sudden, you got a caps locked text. 

JJ: SHIT! I SENT MY REPLY TO EMILY!

Y/N: How?

Oh fuck, this was bad. Emily wasn’t one to reprimand, but you weren’t ready to out yourselves yet. Plus, Emily could catch heat if two of her team members were dating. Fuck. Shit fuck.

JJ: We were having a separate conversation and I hit her thread on accident!

Shit fuck. Well, if the reply was innocuous, it wouldn’t matter. Breathe. Ask.

Y/N: What was the response?

JJ: It was this. “True, but for real, if I end up coming on the spot listening to you then you get to explain it to the rest of the team.”

FUCK!

Cool. 

They were out. At least to Emily.

Y/N: Oh shit.

JJ: Yea. I just got a text from her.

You closed your eyes and leaned back into the pillow allowing the material to cool your heated skin.

Y/N: What did she say?

JJ: It said, “I’m assuming that wasn’t meant for me, and given that you mentioned the team, my guess is that you’re seeing Y/N? Why didn’t either of you tell me?”

Y/N: What did you say?

JJ: Haven’t answered yet. What should I say?

Y/N: Tell her truth. We weren’t ready for our relationship to get out. We didn’t wanna get her in trouble. All that shit.

It took nearly 20 minutes for the next reply.

JJ: I told her why and she said that most of the team had an inkling of it already. We don’t have to actually admit it to the team if we don’t want to, but we could because it’s a shitty secret, and that we definitely have to notify HR.

Ugh. HR was going to suck.

Y/N: Okay, talk about it tomorrow? I’m exhausted.

JJ: Yea, me too. 

Okay, that was not how you had planned your night going, but at least Emily wasn’t mad.

The next morning, JJ texted you after her shower before you were going to leave for the jet. 

JJ: I was thinking about it last night. I think we should just come clean with everyone.

Y/N: Me too. It’s too complicated to be out to Emily and have to talk to HR but keep it from the rest of the team.

JJ: On the jet?

Y/N: On the jet. Are you ready for this? We’re out. This is really real. You and me.

JJ: We were real before. <3

About an hour later, everyone was officially coffee’d up with fast-food breakfast to fill your stomachs. You all made your way onto the jet and got settled, nerves rattling around as you prepared to tell the team.

“You do it,” JJ said.

“No, you do it.”

“You.”

“No, you.”

“You.”

“Oh fine,” you said, caving and standing up. “Yo! I have an announcement to make.”

Matt, Tara, Rossi, Spencer, Luke and Emily gave you their attention. Emily had a little smirk in the corner of her mouth. “What is it?” Tara asked.

“Through an unfortunate mishap, JJ over here sent Emily a text meant for me. It was…explicit in nature. We’re seeing each other.”

Tara snickered. “Duh.”

Rossi chimed in. “Yea, obviously.”

Matt and Luke said the same. “You two aren’t discrete about it.”

“Really?” JJ asked, standing up finally, entwining her fingers in yours. “Everyone knew?”

“We’re profilers,” Spencer said, finally adding to the conversation. With a smile, he peeled his attention away from the window. “You really think after this many years, we couldn’t tell that you two were doing each other?”

Everyone started cackling at his frankness. 

“Spencer just said ‘doing each other…’” JJ said, trailing off in amazement. “What kind of world are we living in?!”

“One where it’s really easy to tell you were seeing each other,” Spencer laughed. “Someone sure was in a bad way last night. What was she texting you?”

Oh fuck.


End file.
